Point of View
by KaoriH
Summary: James e Lily eram bom juntos, mas nem sempre estiveram assim. :: Ficlets JL-gen!fic ::
1. Bala de Limão

**Disclaimer**: HarryPotter nem é meu, bjs

nota**¹**: Projeto VAA seção JL fórum 6V ( 5º Ano ; Orientação Vocacional )

nota**²**: gen!fic ; James centric ; James's POV

**

* * *

Bala de Limão

* * *

**

— Pode sentar-se senhor Potter.

Eu podia fazer aquilo. Perfeitamente. Padfoot tinha sido o último a sair e passou por mim com o sorriso mais confiante que eu já tinha visto – e confiante era uma palavra que poderia ser usada diversamente pra definir Sirius. Remus antes dele, Peter antes de Remus. Todos eles sorriam e acenavam quando passavam por mim na ante-sala.

Eu podia fazer isso.

Então porque as minhas mãos suavam e eu parecia a ponto de desmaiar? Era _só_ o professor Dumbledore. O mesmo professor de transfigurações – agora diretor – que riu quando Remus ateou fogo na sua barba acidentalmente no segundo ano.

Remus sempre foi o queridinho dos professores, se fosse **eu**, teria sido expulso no momento seguinte... Claro que havia sido só um acidente, mas eu levaria a culpa. Isso era certo.

E eu nem tinha um histórico tão ruim.

...

Certo, tinha sim, mas quem poderia me culpar? Adolescentes são estúpidos! Veja o Sirius... Preciso _mesmo _continuar? Ele é um perfeito exemplo de um adolescente idiota. Pelo conjunto da obra, digo. Posso até mesmo arriscar que eu sou muito mais maduro que Sirius em todos os quesitos, não importa quais sejam.

Exceto pela barba... É covardia comparar meia dúzia de pelos faciais ao fato de que Sirius faz a barba todo dia pela manhã. Mas isso é porque ele é anormal... Que adolescente tem barba?

... Se bem que Remus tem barba também.

Céus, seria eu anormal? Não, Peter também não tem muito pelo, deve ter alguma coisa com Padfoot ser um cachorro e Moony um lobo. É, é isso.

Professor Dumbledore só piscou uma vez desde que eu entrei e me sentei nessa cadeira – que parece caber dois de mim. Ai que coceira no nariz.

— Aceita uma bala de limão James?

Bala de Limão? Não, muito obrigado, mas eu mataria para coçar meu nariz sem parecer um completo troglodita. De tantas manias que eu poderia ter, de tantos tiques... Eu tinha que _justamente_ coçar o nariz? De volta ao professor Dumbledore, antes que eu arranque meu nariz fora do rosto com a força do pensamento...

Isso seria muito legal.

Não, não seria. Foco James.

— Aceito sim, professor, obrigado. — Seria muita falta de educação negar. Eu tinha a mínima noção disso. E a bala não era de todo ruim.

— Bem James, vamos ao assunto pelo qual você veio aqui, certo?

— Sim senhor.

E ele... Não disse mais nada. Continuou me fitando como se eu tivesse um terceiro olho ou estivesse tentando colocar a bala na orelha. Ou talvez estivesse esperando. Como todos sempre fizeram a me ver. Eu deveria ser o melhor aluno, eu deveria ser o líder dos arruaceiros, eu deveria ser o melhor jogador, eu deveria ser o melhor namorado, eu deveria ser o melhor filho. Todos esperavam algo, mesmo que não fosse algo bom, eles ainda esperavam.

E eu podia sentir o rosto queimando com uma timidez que eu não possuía. Uma insegurança que eu não tinha sentido até ali, era difícil pensar quando há olhos fitando sua alma.

— James?

— Sim professor.

— Que carreira você deseja seguir?

Eu sabia a resposta. E mais importante, eu acreditava nela.

— Auror.

E ele simplesmente sorriu, fez uma anotação com a letra inclinada e voltou a me fitar com olhos espertos por detrás das lentes de meia lua.

— Ótimo.

Eu conversei com todos sobre os seus testes vocacionais e todos tinham as mesmas respostas. Ele havia feito muitas perguntas, havia mostrado notas e discutido carreiras alternativas, dito com jeito que talvez alguns não fossem se dar bem na profissão que estavam almejando.

E eu demorei a entender porque era diferente comigo. Naquela tarde eu aceitei sair com uma bala de limão e sem uma resposta.

Muito depois me ocorreu que talvez não houvesse uma resposta. Dumbledore só _esperava_. Esperava que tudo desse certo.

— FIM —

* * *

**na**: Oi gente o/ Bem, mais uma fic pra seção JL que mora no meu coração.

Espero que vocês gostem dessa ficlet, publicarei mais delas com o tempo

xoxo

_KaoriH_


	2. My Heroine

**Disclaimer: **James © Lily (e algumas vezes Sirius)

nota**¹**: Fic escrita em resposta aos projetos 'Elvendork' e 'Volta as Aulas' da seção JL do fórum 6V

nota**²**: kids!fic

nota**³**: Sirius's POV

**

* * *

**

My Hero(ine)

And they say that a **hero** can save us

I'm** not** gonna _stand here_ and _wait_

**

* * *

**

Eu sabia que Hogwarts era uma selva. E sabia que no momento em que nós fomos escolhidos para Gryffindor e o imbecil da cabine foi para Slytherin as coisas não seriam exatamente 'flores e abraços', eu deveria ter avisado James disso.

Mas eu não era assim tão disposto a conversas no meu primeiro _dia_ de aula. O que mais poderia se esperar quando você entra pra uma casa onde **todos** te olham estranho e se afastam quando você se senta? Menos James, claro.

O banquete foi a coisa mais magnífica que meus olhos (de apenas onze anos) já haviam presenciado, mas diferente de James – que comia desesperadamente – eu mantinha aquele ar de 'indiferente' até mesmo ali. Eu ia perder essa palhaçada de 'indiferença' com o tempo, só não sabia disso.

— Hey, Sirius? — James me chamou enquanto eu comia. Eu já tinha percebido que os mais velhos estavam levando os mais novos do Salão, mas não tinha certeza que queria segui-los. Ergui os olhos e o que eu vi era alguém que seria tão problemático quando eu no passar dos anos. Gostei do que vi. — O que você acha...

— De nós sairmos antes? — Ele acenou positivamente e foi só questão de tempo (e de se esgueirar com facilidade) e nós estávamos fora do Salão Principal.

O que não era de todo uma idéia muito boa. E nós não sabíamos nos esgueirar tão bem quanto pensávamos.

A primeira prova disso era a garotinha de cabelos vermelhos e sardas por todo o rosto que havia nos seguido. Ali estava alguém que eu nunca imaginei suportar, gostar então estava fora de questão.

— Onde vocês estão indo?

A voz dela retumbou pelas paredes. O eco era uma coisa engraçada.

— Não é da sua conta, é? Vai com o seu amigo _Snivellus _e nos deixe em paz. — Eu nunca fui muito bem educado, mas a risada do James também não era o maior sinal de polidez encontrado.

Ela ergueu o rosto e apertou os lábios, mas antes que nos respondesse... Nós tínhamos companhias menos agradáveis que uma garotinha orgulhosa do primeiro ano.

Entre os presentes eu consegui diferenciar o noivo da minha prima, Lucius Malfoy, que lambia o chão que Cissy pisava.

Aquilo não estava bom. Pra nós.

— Eu estou realmente surpreso Sirius. — Urgh, sempre eu. James ergueu os olhos e os cinco slytherins reunidos conseguiam ser bem impressionantes. — Não achei que você poderia _se juntar_ a... Bem...

_Traidores do Sangue._ Era o que ele iria dizer. _Sangue-ruim_. Provavelmente. Ele deixou no ar, o que era ainda pior. Eu não pertencia aquele lugar, deveria ter ido pra a Slytherin e tudo estaria certo.

Ou não.

No momento em que eu me dei conta, James estava com a varinha em riste, apostada diretamente pra Lucius. É claro, a mão dele estava tremendo e eu nem tinha certeza se ele sabia o que estava fazendo, mas aquilo era muito legal.

Assim que Lucius deu-se conta da ameaça de um _primeiranista_ gryffindor as risadas soaram mais altas, tomando conta do corredor. Quando eu empunhei a varinha, ele levou pro pessoal.

E aqui não foi uma grande idéia.

— O que vocês realmente _acham_ que estão fazendo?

Mais risadas.

Realmente, o que nós estávamos fazendo?

Essa pergunta só foi reforçada quando _eles_ sacaram as varinhas. Nós estávamos **tão** mortos.

Foi só aí que eu lembrei da ruiva.

Ou melhor, que _ela_ nos lembrou que estava ali. E bem alto.

Antes que eu ou James pudéssemos fazer qualquer coisa ela começou a chorar. E eu deveria parabenizar aqueles pulmões.

A primeira reação dos slytherins foi rir, assim como a nossa.

Mas ela não parou.

_Oh não._

Ela tomou fôlego e começou a chorar como se alguém estivesse realmente machucado, e fosse ela. E estava começando a incomodar. E em breve chamaria atenção de algum professor.

Eles perceberam isso.

E mesmo quando outro dos slytherins apontou a varinha pra ela, berrando para que ficasse quieta, ela não parou.

Só tomou fôlego outra vez.

Eu pensei ter ouvido passos. Provavelmente Lucius também teve essa impressão.

E de repente o corredor estava vazio. E a ruiva havia parado de chorar.

Nenhuma lágrima que fosse. Nem mesmo um nariz fungante.

— Você não estava chorando? — James externou minha dúvida, como faria muitas outras vezes na vida.

_Lily_ nos lançou um olhar cortante, apertando os olhos brilhantes e secos.

— Não.

E saiu com toda a dignidade que nós nunca teríamos, para provavelmente se perder nos corredores e depois ser encontrada por um monitor muito zangado (como foi o nosso caso).

— Se alguém perguntar... Eles eram em vinte. E nós acabamos com eles.

— Claro.

Mas estava escrito no rosto de James que ele estava impressionado. Eu estava. Lily Evans, com menos de um metro de quarenta e sardas havia se tornado nossa primeira heroína. E eu iria garantir que ninguém jamais soubesse disso. Mesmo estando imensamente grato.

— FIM —

* * *

**na**: Gostaram? Espero que sim ^^

Essa fic foi betada pela Lihhelsing que garantiu que não tinha nenhum erro lixa* A culpa é toda dela –rsrs

Reviews? *-*

xoxo


	3. Maldita Galinha Temperamental

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling.

nota**¹: **Mais uma ficlet para o projeto do 6V – Volta as Aulas (VAA).

**

* * *

Maldita Galinha Temperamental

* * *

**

Certo. Número 1: Eu sou realmente uma bruxa.

Não que eu não acreditasse em Severus quando ele me contou, mas agora eu tenho a certeza disso porque... Bem, porque uma coruja entrou na minha casa (no meio do dia) e deixou uma carta sobre a mesa. E uma lembrancinha no ombro da Petúnia.

Era uma coruja legal.

Mas eu não continuaria achando toda aquela história de coruja muito genial por muito tempo. Eles fediam. E faziam barulho. E eram assustadoras. Na carta ficava claro que eu poderia levar uma coruja para Hogwarts. Ou um gato. Ou um sapo. Minha reação as opções?

— Ergh.

O que eu iria fazer com um sapo? Como eu iria pegar um pra começar? E gatos? Bem eu sou alérgica a gatos, me disseram que tem um poção para isso, mas eu não vou tomar nada que as meninas mais velhas queiram me dar.

E corujas... Eu as achava 'Ergh'.

E eu nem mesmo havia estado no corujal. Onde eu me encontro atualmente.

Eu pensei que seria tudo mais fácil, você coloca a carta em uma... Cesta, e ela vai até... Outra cesta e então a coruja pega ela e entrega. Mas não era bem assim. **Eu** – que sempre tive pavor de pássaros – tinha que ir até o **corujal** e amarrar a carta na perna de uma coruja. VIVA! Até porque corujas-zumbis não deveriam ser muito boas pra entregar cartas.

A questão era: Isso era muito nojento.

Pra todo lugar que eu olhava havia... Presentinhos de coruja! E elas me encaravam com aqueles olhos malvados e inteligentes como se me desafiassem a _tentar_ colocar uma carta na perna delas.

Oh céus.

Número 2: Eu não estava sozinha.

— Vai ficar parada aí o dia inteiro?

Minha reação a presença dele?

— Ergh.

Black – o único nome que eu decorei em dois dias de aula (além do nome daquele _desagradável_ ser que atendia por Potter) – passou por mim e fez um sinal ridículo. E como poderia ficar pior? Uma coruja desceu _na hora_ e pousou sob a mesa (eu acho que era uma mesa, estava muito suja para distinguir) e esticou a perna. Simples assim.

Eu assisti silenciosamente enquanto ele amarrava a carta e sussurrava para a coruja. Ora, como se eu me interessasse por onde ele morava ou deixava de morar. Aí então a coruja levantou vôo. E eu com a minha carta na mão, sem ter idéia de como fazer aquilo.

— Uhn... Black?

— Não precisa pedir.

Ele repetiu o movimento e outra coruja pousou esticando aquela patinha infame. Engolindo meu medo (e nojo) eu coloquei a carta junto da perna dela – que mais tarde que começaria a chamar de pata. Ela mal esperou que eu terminasse o endereço e voou, ainda me batendo antes de levantar vôo. Galinha mal-educada.

Black continuou parado, com aquele ar debochado estampado no rosto.

— Muito obrigado. — Eu sussurrei tentando engolir todo o meu orgulho e agradecer por uma atitude legal (a primeira que eu via) dele.

Black sorriu meio arrogante e resmungou um 'Não foi nada' antes de sair do corujal. Talvez ele não fosse tão ruim quando Potter era, talvez ele tivesse sido influenciado pela presença daquele tonto na cabine do trem, talvez... Talvez aquelas corujas piando fossem um sinal para que eu saísse dali correndo. Eu não discutia com sinais, eu só corria.

— FIM —

* * *

**na:** Mais uma fic! Nossa, essa demorou, credo. Lily com medo de corujas é... Novo pra mim. Espero que vocês gostem. E reviews por favor ^^

xoxo


	4. Don't forget

**Disclaimer**: O tempo é relativo, a hora do almoço é mais relativa ainda.

nota**¹**: gen!fic ; Lily's Centric

**

* * *

**

**Don't forget**

Era a primeira vez que eu voltava pra casa e Petunia não estava com os meus pais. Eu jamais admitiria que sentia saudades de vê-la, mas mesmo as palavras agressivas já não me pareciam tão ruins. Tudo é uma questão de referencial e Tunie não era grande coisa, comparada a o que estava lá fora.

Me lembrei de baixar o fogo, antes de deixar que alguma coisa queimasse. Mamãe ficaria furiosa se eu arruinasse o jantar de Natal.

Natal. Era tão tolo que nós estivéssemos comemorando uma tradição cristã mesmo que ninguém seguisse uma religião na nossa casa, e mesmo assim... Era especial. E aquele natal talvez mais especial. Porque eu estava com medo.

Porque eu estava sozinha.

Duas garotas de Hufflepuff não haviam voltado das férias para o sexto ano. Nascidas-trouxas. _Sangues-ruins_ como eu. E todo podiam sentir o clima pesando, mas ninguém falava. Todos tinham medo de comentários.

Rumores podem ser piores que a realidade, tantas vezes são os rumores que nos quebram. Os rumores diziam que elas estavam mortas. Eu só não queria acreditar.

O aroma da cozinha ficava cada vez melhor. Melhor porque minha mãe havia preparado a ceia e eu apenas estava cuidando do tempo das fervuras e assados.

Tudo parecia certo ali, na cozinha quente e sabendo que todos que eu amava estavam bem.

E para aqueles que não sabiam? E para as duas Hufflepuffs? E eu nem ao menos conseguia lembrar o nome delas.

Deixei um grito escapar quando senti a queimadura na minha mão, não deveria ter me distraído principalmente junto a um fogão aceso.

— O que aconteceu? — Meu pai correu atraído pelo meu grito. Eu só sabia corar e me sentir estúpida demais para uma _garotinha crescida_.

— Eu... Me queimei. — Confessei baixinho, estendendo a mão com um sinal avermelhado em um único dedo, nem havia sido tão ruim, provavelmente nem deixaria uma marca. Então ele sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de ir buscar a caixa de primeiros socorros.

Em silêncio – e com métodos trouxas – eu nem mais sentia a dor.

— Pronto. — Ele declarou contente, para depois beijar a parte ainda sadia da minha mão. — Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai sobreviver.

E eu tenho certeza que ele não entendeu quando eu me desmanchei a chorar nos ombros dele, sem conseguir falar entre os soluços. Assim como eu tenho certeza que as palavras dele me impulsionaram pelas escadas deixando James para trás, porque _eu tinha certeza, Harry iria sobreviver._

— FIM —

* * *

**na: **Meio dramática, não? Prometo que não terão muitas assim, espero que gostem e OBRIGADA MESMO por todas as reviews lindas que vocês deixam, vocês são preciosas demais (L)

xoxo


	5. Quinto Ano

**Disclaimer:** Lembre-se da sua toalha. Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

nota¹: Adivinha pra onde que é? :D

* * *

"**Quinto ano"**

Os professores de Hogwarts costumam ressaltar que o quinto ano de escola é o ano onde sua vida realmente começa. Eles não poderiam estar mais corretos sobre alguma coisa.

Foi no quinto ano que James Potter se tornou ainda mais orgulhoso, convencido e insuportável, segundo Lily Evans.

Foi no quinto ano que Lily Evans se tornou ainda mais bela, adorável e delicada, segundo James Potter.

Mesmo que as opiniões fossem em caminhos extremamente opostos, não era possível negar que foi no quinto ano que eles se tornaram mais do que a garota bonita que não aceitava os convites para sair e o cara irritante que não desistia de fazer convites para sair, no quinto ano eles se tornaram obsessões – secretamente ou não – um para o outro.

James vigiava cada passo dela. Seguia, perseguia, acabava com encontros, fazia barulho na biblioteca. Quase fez com que os fios brancos começasse a surgir entre a cabeleira ruiva de seu alvo em potencial.

Lily era discreta. Os olhos acompanhavam quando ele entrava na sala, se continha para não rir das piadas (cada vez mais engraçadas), fingia não se preocupar quando ele não voltava para o castelo até de madrugada, afirmava pra si mesma que não estava sorrindo _para ele_ quando ele marcava um ponto durante uma partida.

Mal sabiam que não teriam escapatória. Estavam unidos para todo o sempre como obsessões a serem perseguidas.

James fazia menos barulho na biblioteca.

Lily admitia que quando sorria para Potter ele jogava melhor.

'_Tudo pelo bem do time'_ ela dizia.

'_Não quero tomar outra detenção'_ ele justificava.

E os NOMs, não pareciam nem de longe tão importantes, quanto admirar o modo como ela escrevia com a letrinha apertada contra o pergaminho, quase furiosamente tentando espremer todas as idéias daquela cabecinha linda no pouco espaço reservado para as respostas.

Os NOMs, não pareciam tão importantes, quando ele passava por ela na biblioteca segurando um livro, sem dizer uma palavra, indo se sentar estrategicamente a sua frente,onde ela podia ver que ele não estava lendo, e sim a espiando enquanto ela estudava.

O quinto ano foi quando James Potter se seu conta de o quanto podia amar Lily Evans.

O quinto ano foi quando Lily Evans se deu conta de o quando podia odiar James Potter.

Um passo errado e eles estavam perdidos para sempre. Mas todos sabem que o para sempre nunca dura.

— FIM —

* * *

**na**: Romantiquinha, vai? *-*

xoxo


	6. Com que roupa?

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter é filho do Sirius. Com o James.

nota**¹**: Hoje não tem nota. Viva a anarquia.

**

* * *

Com que roupa?

* * *

**

— Não.

Era o décimo terceiro vestido que ela rejeitava. Em menos de dez minutos dentro de uma loja. A paciência de Lily nunca foi lá grandes coisas, e com Alice escolhendo o vestido para a festa de formatura, ficava ainda mais fácil de dar um escândalo.

— Mas... Esse combina com seus olhos. — Lily tentou argumentar. Já tinha usado essa tática antes, e deu certo com Marlene.

— Não Lily. Tem que ser perfeito. — A expressão desanimada no rosto da ruiva não fez com que a amiga sossegasse. — Eu quero ver os olhos do Frank brilhando quando ele me vir descendo as escadas! Quero que ele perca o ar e não consiga mais fechar a boca... Quero que ele... Se apaixone por mim!

E foi o brilho nos olhos dela que fez Lily rir. O que aparentemente não era uma boa idéia. Tentou disfarçar com uma tosse improvisada, o rosto levemente corado pelo riso.

— Ele já é apaixonado por você Alice... Ele vai com você ao baile, não? E vocês namoram desde o... Quinto ano?

— Quarto. Segundo semestre. Dois de fevereiro. — E lá estavam os olhos brilhantes novamente. — Duas e meia da tarde... _Caham_... Mais isso não importa. Ele tem que se apaixonar por mim novamente!

Apaixonar novamente? Alice carregou outros tantos vestidos para o provador e a deixou fitando o vazio. Não se lembrava de como havia se apaixonado por um babaca de cabelos estranhos, mas não entendia como alguém poderia se apaixonar novamente.

Ou talvez...

Talvez se apaixonasse de novo quando ele fechava a cara para uma piadinha que Sirius fazia (mesmo que o visse rindo quando ela não estava a vista dele). Talvez fosse quando ele suspirava enfadado, mas sorria para ela na biblioteca e dizia que esperaria até que ela terminasse de estudar.

Talvez fosse quando seu corpo esquentava e os lábios moviam-se descoordenados juntos dos dele e as mãos trilhavam trilhas arrepiantes pela sua pele.

Sentiu o rosto corar automaticamente, se continuasse pensando assim iria acabar tão vermelha quanto os cabelos.

Alice jogou outro vestido pelo provador, tinha gostado daquele... Era um modelo com um corte simples, sem todo o brilho dos outros que Alice havia escolhido... Experimentar não fazia mal, certo? Escolheu um provador ao lado do de Alice e quando colocou o vestido, gostou do resultado, não era nem de longe tão chamativo quanto o que sua mãe havia lhe mandado.

— Lily?

Sorriu fitando o espelho uma última vez.

— O que você acha? — Perguntou tentando (inutilmente) verificar os detalhes nas costas.

— Que se importa com o que _eu_ acho?

E ela apontou para a vitrine, onde idiotamente colado estava James Potter. De olhos brilhantes, queixo caído e toda aquela palhaçada de encantamento. Ele saiu dali arrastado por um nervoso – ou indignado – Sirius Black que parecia reclamar de alguma coisa.

— Acho que eu já escolhi meu vestido. — Comentou timidamente. Alice concordou silenciosamente, em suas mãos um vestido laranja, tão brilhante quanto os anteriores. Aparentemente havia chego a uma decisão afinal. — Então acabamos,certo? Podemos ir ao Three Broomst...

A risada de Alice não era de concordância. Nem sequer era um bom sinal.

— Terminamos? Lily, querida, nós ainda não escolhemos _nem _os sapatos!

E sob ameaças de cortes de cabelos noturnos, sufocamentos com travesseiros e poções no suco de abóbora, Lily soube que seria uma longa tarde pela frente.

— FIM —

* * *

**na:** Também não tem NA eu amo vocês. Fim

_xoxo_**  
**


	7. Sexto Ano

**D****isclaimer: **It's My Life © Bon Jovi

nota**¹: ** Tá acabando o VAA! *-*

nota**²: **Essa ficlet tem ligação com '**Quinto Ano**' e com '**Sétimo Ano**' ;D

_**

* * *

**_**Sexto Ano**

_(__You Gotta_) **Fight for Your Right**_ (__to Party_!)

* * *

O quinto ano foi o melhor e o pior. Mesmo. E então havia o sexto. E parecia que toda a loucura que os alunos acumularam durante os N.O.M.s haviam desaparecido, magicamente.

Era o ano para aproveitar! Todos com os sorrisos imensos e as expectativas no máximo. E nós só tínhamos um ano antes dos N.I.E.M.s! Eu via os alunos de Gryffindor combinando saídas furtivas durante a semana, os de Hufflepuff cochichando sobre uma senha secreta para uma festa nas masmorras, até os Slyntherin conversando aos sussurros enquanto combinavam que levaria bebidas para o castelo!

Foi nessa hora que eu desejei ter sido colocada em Ravenclaw. Eles estavam centrados, e passavam o dia todo na biblioteca em meio as lições por fazer e os livros que estudariam no próximo ano.

E sempre havia Potter, para reforçar meu desejo de ter sido selecionada para outra casa.

— Só se vive uma vez Evans!

Aquela foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de Evans. E eu não fui a única a ficar surpresa. O que ele estava aprontando? Se nem Black – o mais chocado com a atitude dele – poderia me dizer, eu tinha duas opções: Perguntar diretamente, ou continuar na ignorância.

Minha mãe um dia me disse 'Ignorância é uma benção', eu podia ser abençoada.

E aquela loucura dos sussurros e segredos não parou na primeira semana, aquela foi apenas a primeira de um mês de setembro tumultuado com celebrações e mais detenções do que eu poderia contar.

Era como se os professores sempre chegassem no meio da festa, prontos para acabar com toda a diversão existente e dar mais trabalho para os monitores. Ou seja, eu. Era por isso que essas festas me irritavam tanto. Além de estarem desviando a atenção do que era realmente importante (os N.I.E.M.s no outro ano), só me davam tarefas extras e eu estava cansada de cuidar de baderneiros!

Não era porque nunca me convidavam. Não mesmo.

Mas eu só... Escutava. Alguém que comentava com uma amiga, um cara que se gabava da última festa e de – ECA! Caras podem ser tão... ECA! – quantas garotas beijou na mesma noite (esse tipo de comentário sempre vinha de Black ou Potter, inegavelmente).

Até mesmo minhas amigas não comentavam comigo sobre as festas. Marlene sempre tinha um par de sapatos bonitos escondidos debaixo da cama e Alice passava os dias com combinações pro cima da cama, escolhendo o que usar. Claro, quando eu perguntava o que era ela sempre respondia:

— É só uma hipótese Lily... — E depois vinha com: —... Mas hipoteticamente, qual ficaria melhor para uma festa de Slytherin?

Certo, talvez eu estivesse um _pouquinho_ incomodada com o fato de nunca ser chamada para nenhuma festa que fosse. Eu era assim tão... Chata? Ou os anos espantando Potter agora me faziam uma pária social? Afinal eu não estava querendo destaque na escola toda, só que... Lembrassem de me chamar. De vez em quando que fosse. Nem que fosse para negar e passar um sermão naqueles irresponsáveis.

Me senti ainda pior quando me perdi nas lamentações e, acidentalmente, encontrei Remus Lupin trocando os pés para entrar na Sala Comunal. Pensei em me levantar para ajudá-lo, mas decidi que estava frio. E que eu não sabia que ele também era convidado para festas.

Ele trocou os pés mais uma vez. Piscou os olhos com força provavelmente tentando assentar a visão... E então capotou direto para o chão.

A risada do lado de fora estava entre 'irritante' e 'sensual'. Tinha que ser Black quem ria. Ele entrou logo depois de Lupin, trocando os pés como o outro, mas ainda tinha equilíbrio o suficiente para tentar puxar Lupin do chão – onde ele _aparentemente_ – dormia tranqüilo. Mas o equilíbrio dele também não estava tão bom quanto ele imagina. Tombou por cima de Remus que deu um gemido dolorido quando o peso morto caiu sobre suas costas.

Eu senti vontade de rir. Um pouco de vontade de ajudar, mas muita vontade de rir. Mas minhas risadas cessaram tão abruptamente quanto começaram. Uhn. Potter.

— Merlin! — Ele parecia exasperado — Eu não vou ajudar.

Por um segundo eu pensei que ele estava falando comigo. Mas depois vi Peter que passava pelo buraco do quadro e também lançava um olhar incrédulo para os amigos caídos no chão. Sirius já roncava em sono solto.

— Eu também não. Uma hora eles têm que aprender a beber feito gente, e não como dois hipogrifos. — E Peter suspirou alto. — Boa noite.

E ele subiu sob os olhares indignados (meu e de Potter).

— Você não vai deixá-los aí, vai? — Tomei coragem de falar depois que Potter deu os ombros e começou a seguir o mesmo caminho que Peter havia feito. Que tipo de amigos eram aqueles?

Ele sorriu depois que conseguiu ver de onde eu estava falando (o que só foi possível porque eu saí da penumbra, onde havia me escondido o tempo todo). — Eles vão acordar daqui a pouco de qualquer jeito, Remus tem o sono leve.

O ronco de Remus que pontuou a sentença dele, não era exatamente um sinal de _sono leve_.

— Uhn... E a festa foi boa? — Voltei a falar quando ele fez outra menção de subir as escadas. Ele nem estava se esforçando para falar comigo, isso era estranho.

— Foi sim. Boa noite Evans.

EI! Ele não tinha o direito de me deixar falando sozinha! Nem que eu sempre tenha feito isso... Opa. Senti uma nuvem negra sobre a minha cabeça e voltei ao conforto da poltrona, que nem era mais tão confortável. Remus e Black estavam fedendo a bebida. Os passos nas escadas chamaram minha atenção antes das minhas lamentações retornarem. Era Potter novamente, com um sorriso sem graça e passando a mão pelos cabelos daquela forma característica.

— O que foi? — Perguntei quando ele não deu muitos sinais de que iria falar sem incentivo.

— Bem..._ me pediram pra não fazer isso_... Eu queria saber... _ah eles vão me matar..._ — Ótimo, agora ele tinha dupla personalidade e falava com ele mesmo. — Vai ter uma festa amanhã... Você gostaria de ir?

Ele estava ME CONVIDANDO! Eu havia sido _convidada_ para uma festa clandestina em Hogwarts! **EU**! Antes que eu pudesse começar a berrar e dizer que aceitava ele se adiantou.

— Não estou te chamando para ir _comigo_, mas ir para a _festa_. É bom pra... Se distrair... Então, que sabe... Eu estava considerando...

— Eu vou.

E, tão vermelho que eu conseguia ver que ele estava corado, sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo outra vez. Isso antes de acenar com a varinha e levitar os dois amigos ainda inconscientes. Esperei que ele subisse as escadas (tenho certeza que ele disse 'Noite Boa... Digo Boa noite Evans' mas pode ter sido impressão minha já que um ronco de Remus cobriu o que ele disse) e então me levantei aos pulos. Tinha que decidir o que usar na festa, como iria arrumar meu cabelo... E como iria contar para minha mãe que tomei uma detenção.

Afinal, só se vive uma vez.

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

**

**na: **Tá acabando o Projeto Volta as Aulas da seção JL minha gente! Pra quem gostou das fics que eu postei aqui, tem muito melhores de autoras maravilhosas aqui  
( **6vparavoce. com. BR / forum/ ?f=40&t=2525&start=0** )

Ainda tem mais fics pra publicar, então reviews por favore *-*

**xoxo**


	8. Cartas

Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

nota**¹: ** Cartas. Drabble.

* * *

**Cartas

* * *

**

A primeira resposta veio da mãe. Cheirava a biscoitos e calor. A letra fina e inclinada e o pergaminho com o selo da família.

"_Jimbo, _

_Fico orgulhosa em saber que você não teve nada com o incidente que fez com que o antigo apanhador de Gryffindor ficar impossibilitado, mas ainda acho que é muito cedo para que você pense em ingressar no time de ê só está no segundo ano._

_com amor  
_Mamãe"

A outra carta era levemente melhor. Mas cheirava como couro escuro nos dias de sol. A letra quase deitada, meio preguiçosa e outra vez o selo dos Potter.

"_Filho,_

_Sua mãe me contou que você não teve nada a ver com o rapaz ter se machucado. Você não gostaria de dizer a verdade para seu velho pai? Me sentiria menos culpado em encontrar o pai do menino todos os dias no ministério. Espero que você consiga a vaga, se não conseguir faça o seu melhor. E depois tente outra vez. E mais uma... Você entendeu. _

_ps: Sua mãe não concorda com o teste de quadribol Jimbo, então... Não mencione a minha carta para ela._

_Esperando uma resposta campeã (de um campeão)  
_Papai_."_

E ainda havia uma última. Escrita em um pedacinho de pergaminho com uma letra redonda e caprichada. E cheirava a... flor.

"_Estou torcendo por você."_

E não havia uma assinatura.

James sentiu aquele perfume outra vez, quando abraçou uma ruiva chorosa no sexto ano, mas nunca perguntou nada. Porque sempre teve certeza.

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

**

**na**: Outra romantiquinha \o/ Último dia!


	9. Sala Escura

**Disclaimer:** James Potter © Sirius Black. Mas eu curto um JL clandestino.

nota**¹: Nah.**

**Sala Escura**

Não negava que a sala cheirava mal. E era apertada para abrigar o número de alunos que (obrigatoriamente) cursavam aquela matéria. E que era mais escura do que o recomendável.

Mas era ali que se sentia melhor.

Enquanto todos reclamavam das terríveis aulas de poções, Lily se sentia como se finalmente tivesse encontrado seu lugar. Uma vocação afinal. Quando se deparou com o mundo bruxo, de vassouras e feitiços complexos em latim pensou que nunca poderia ser tão boa quanto os outros.

Aquela sensação derrotista foi embora com a descoberta da aula de Poções. O melhor – e por muito tempo único – amigo lhe acompanhava nas aulas, sua dupla perfeita. Mas não era em Severus que ela prestava atenção quando o professor começava as explicações.

Era na facilidade como os elementos reagiam, no perigo que o mínimo descuido trazia e na possibilidade infinita de combinações que eles ofereciam. Lily nunca soube cozinhar, mas – como ninguém mais – tinha o dom de juntar os elementos mágicos em um caldeirão borbulhante e fazer o professor sorrir satisfeito com o resultado.

Lily Evans se sentia feliz nas aulas de poção do quinto ano. Gabaritou os NOMs. A primeira em anos a conseguir. Mas depois daquele ano as poções lhe lembravam um amigo perdido, uma esperança esvanecida e uma sala apertada demais, escura demais, triste demais.

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

**

**na:** Fechar em 200 por cento. Uhum, uhum.

_xoxo_


	10. A Whole New World

**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter © 6V

nota**¹: Lily's POV**

**A Whole New World**

Quando cheguei a Hogwarts, achei que nunca me surpreenderia novamente na vida. Se eu já tinha visto o teto que fazia vezes de céu e os fantasmas que entravam a cavalo no meio do jantar, então eu já havia visto tudo o que teria para ver.

Eu não poderia estar mais enganada. Sempre pensei que os alunos ansiavam pela ida ao vilarejo porque era uma forma de deixar o ambiente escolar, e só isso. Errada mais uma vez. Quando entreguei a minha autorização nas mãos da professora antes de sairmos pela primeira vez, estava tão nervosa quanto os outros. Ou pelo menos a maioria, muitos filhos de famílias bruxas já haviam visitado o lugar.

Eu só sabia o que havia visto nos livros. E o que os mais velhos contavam. Se bem que nunca acreditei que no portal do vilarejo havia um cão de três cabeças, esse era o inferno de Dante não Hogsmead. E eu estava certa. Não havia nenhum cachorro de três cabeças, era muito melhor.

Munida de algumas moedas bruxas (com as quais eu ainda apresentava dificuldade com o câmbio) fui sozinha as compras. Severus tinha ficado no castelo e as meninas queriam ver vestidos. Mas eu queria novidades, afinal, trouxas também tem vestidos mas... Pirulitos que podem te tirar do chão? _Isso_ era algo que eu queria ver. E as balas com todos os sabores, e as barras de chocolate que duravam um mês, e as pastilhas que imitavam as vozes. Dedos de Mel era minha loja favorita, eu decidi quando saí dela carregada de guloseimas.

Não entrei na loja seguinte, _pessoas desagradáveis_ estavam lá. O nome era Zonkos e eu decidi que estava curiosa, mas poderia esperar até que eles saíssem para conhecê-la. Sentei em um banquinho malcuidado perto das lojas, com minha sacola de doces e minha expressão triunfante. Estava feliz. Aquele poderia ser meu lugar favorito. Eu poderia morar em Hogsmead e ter um gato que se chamaria Bubba e que ronronaria quando eu lhe esfregasse as orelhas. Pela primeira vez perdi a noção do tempo e fiquei ali sentada, sozinha e em silêncio contemplando um mundo ainda mais novo, mais colorido e inteiramente mais doce.

— **FIM —**

**

* * *

**

**na: **Lily, Lily, Lily!

Reviews?

xoxo


End file.
